Hazel Potter- The Long Lost sister
by AmyRoseThePinkHedgehog
Summary: I know there are lots of these stories but i love them so i wrote one. No flames please. Title self explanatory R&R!n Check out my other stories too. Love ya readers! Amy, P.S placed in the books. Has all characters technically. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER only Hazel and some select OC's in future, oha nd dont forget the plot, that is all mine!


Chapter 1

Finding My Big Brother!

Hi! My name is Hazel Lily Potter, or Snape. You see my godfather adopted me when my parents were killed by Voldemort and my brother was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle. Aunt Petunia is my mom's sister a muggle and very mean. I'm very glad I live with Uncle Snape. This year I am 11 and will be going to Hogwarts and meeting my big brother Harry potter, he is one year older so in his second year now. I will be going to Hogwarts today!

"Uncle Snape, Uncle Snape!" I shouted exited to go to Hogwarts, get in slytherin and meet my big brother. Even though my brother and parents had been and were in Gryffindor Uncle Snape was the head of slytherin house. "I'm coming don't be so impatient Hazel!" My godfather called to me. "Well let's just go, I can' wait to be sorted!" I called back Soon after he came down and we apperated to platform 9 and 3 quarters with my Uncle. Here I would board the Hogwarts express. "Bye Uncle Snape" I shouted, "See you at school!" With that I ran on board.

I looked around until I found a compartment with 2 girls and a boy. "Hi, can I sit here?" I asked. They nodded. "So what is your name?" The girl with bushy brown asked. "Please tell me yours first!" I begged. She shrugged; "I'm Hermione 2nd year Gryffindor." She said. "Neville 2nd year Gryffindor," he told me. I looked at the girl with flaming red hair, like I have so she must be a Weasley. "Ginny Weasley," she said, "first year hope to be Gryffindor." I smiled at them all then told them my name. "Hazel Lily Snape" I said, "first year any house because I'm not prejudiced like everyone else in this world but I would prefer Gryffindor or Slytherin." I said that all in one breathe.

All of them looked at me like crazy seeing as my "dad" was head of slytherin, but I didn't care what house. Then I started again. "Snape is not my real name," I told them. "Snape is my godfathers name and I lived with him since before I was one when my parents died." They all looked at me with sympathetic looks. "I'm so sorry." Hermione said softly. That's when I looked her over again. "Oh my god, you must be that super smart girl that Uncle Snape always talks about and compares everyone else to!" I said. She looked surprised at Uncle Snape's praise. "Uncle Snape likes all students but he has a reputation to maintain." I told them. "Don't tell him I told you or ill be grounded for winter break!" After that I had 3 new friends.

On the train I learned that Ginny had a brother in 2nd year that was best friends with Hermione and Harry Potter. It turned out that Ron, one of Ginny's many brothers along with my secret big brother harry were not on the train. "Oh no," was all I could think.

I also learned that Hermione was a muggle born and they all seemed surprised that Uncle Snape hadn't mentioned that. Also I learned that Hermione was very Insecure and hated my brother like figure Draco who they called by his last name Malfoy being Gryffindor's. I only called people close to me by their first names, so usually people were just their last names to me. Lastly I learned that Neville was very forgetful. After that we were at Hogwarts.

10 minutes later I was in a corridor outside the Great Hall when I started hyperventilating. What would happen if I got put in Gryffindor? All my Family like figures would turn away from me except Uncle Snape. If I got into Slytherin my only real family member and my three new friends would turn away from me, at least I think so, and I have never hung out with Gryffindor's before today.

"Hey, Hazel, you okay?" Ginny asked me. I turned to look at her. "Ginny, if am put in Slytherin will you still be my friend?" I asked her. She looked at me funny, "Of course I would still be your friend and I'm positive Neville and Hermione would be too. You're not like other people who hope to be Slytherin's we have met." She told me forcefully. I looked her in the eye, and then out of nowhere hugged her. "Thank you!" I whispered. "Okay everyone line up!" I heard a strict voice say. We all obeyed to Professor McGonagall's commands and went out into the great hall.

I had been standing in line for the sorting hat quite a while. Ginny and I stood holding hands while waiting for our turns. I had insisted that I go under Potter to my god father, no one knew yet Harry was my brother. Finally I heard my name, "Potter, Hazel." I let go of Ginny's hand and walked forwards. I knew everyone would be silent, I was supposed to be dead! I sat down and I felt Ginny, Hermione, and Neville's eyes more than anyone else's. "Hmmm," the hat said. "A Potter raised by Professor Snape. Does not care for houses just who wants to be accepted." Then aloud he said "Well then, we will put you in _Gryffindor!"_

I bounced over to the Gryffindor table. I was so happy! I was finally going to see my brother. I hoped he would like me; after all I was raised by Professor Snape. When I got to the table I sat between the weasly twins they were in their 4th year. Also from what Uncle Snape told me, they were the beaters on the Gryffindor team, and they were amazing.

"Hi!" I said when I sat down. "You must be Fred and George Weasly." "Yep," one said. "I'm Fred and this is George." "Nice to meet you," I said. "Uncle Snape told me you're amazing beaters." They stared at me like I had spoken a foreign language. "He did?" They said at the same time. "All this time," Fred started. "We thought he hated us!" George finished. I shook my head and giggled, "Uncle Snape doesn't hate anybody!" I told them laughing, "He does have a reputation to up hold though!" I told them.

They stared at me again. So, I continued. "Ever since my parents died when I was 2 months old I have lived with Uncle Snape. Uncle Snape is one of my godfathers. The other one is Sirius Black. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon refused to take both me and Harry in so I went to live with Uncle Snape. Though, sometimes I call him Uncle Severus, but he doesn't seem to like that." I concluded.

They stared at me because I had basically just told them my life story, then they grinned. "Hey Hazel," Said Fred. "How you do feel about pranks?" finished George, and then it was my turn to grin. "I love pranks!" I told them. "Then meet your new best friends." They said together. "Well, nice to meet you!" I said, and we laughed. "Fred, George, I hope you're not corrupting Hazel." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Ginny. "My friend, I was corrupted long ago." I told her solemnly. At that we all burst out laughing. I would be lying if I said that meal was the best of my life so far. After dinner the whole way to the common room Fred George and I were plotting pranks to play.

When we walked in the common Room I saw a boy with black hair and green eyes sulking on the couch, it was my brother, Harry. We have the same eyes but I have our mother's hair so I am like an exact copy of her. At least that's what Uncle Snape says.

Uncle Snape has told me all about Harry. Like how trouble finds him like it found our dad, or how he is the youngest player on the house Quidditch team in a century and how he defeated Voldemort/ Professor Quirrel last year. Also how he got the sorcerer's stone and saved it from Voldemort last year and the list goes on and on and on like that forever.

My brother had done so many things. He wasn't just the boy who lived anymore. He had made a name for himself by himself, and that was what I was going to do. I would follow in my brother's footsteps but differently. Yes, I would help him with his Voldemort problem because that was my problem too. This year I would be recognized, and I had the pranksters of the school on my side to help.

I ran over to the spot next to Harry and sat down. Hermione seemed a little mad, but since she was at my sorting she understood and sat down next to Ron. "Hi."I said to Harry, in a calm not stalker kind of way. He looked over at me wearily and looked like he didn't want to talk to me. I figured he has had enough of fans to last a life time, I ignored it. "I'm Hazel," "Harry Potter" he said. "I know" I told him in a bored "Duh" voice "I've been looking around for you." I told him at that Hermione chuckled and he really shrunk back and I felt really bad. He must be in a lot of trouble for not showing up at dinner and was now upset he would have to talk to a first year fan girl that would probably stalk him all year. As if! I had things to do, like prank people with Fred and George. Much more exciting than stalking my big brother, of course he didn't know I was his little sister.

Harry's point of view!

Do girls ever give up? Apparently not since this Hazel girl was trying to make conversation with me. I was already upset enough. I had detention for a month! So, if that wasn't enough punishment, I now have a fan sitting right next to me. I didn't even know her last name! It's kind of creepy when you're talking to someone; you introduce yourself, but don't say your last name.

"So, what's your last name?" I asked. She froze so apparently it was a touchy subject. 'It's,' she hesitated. Hermione leaned forward. "Hermione, do you know Hazel?" I asked. She nodded; "Hazel was in the same compartment as Ginny, Neville, and I." She said. "Hazel and Ginny are like best friends already." At this Ron turned to our conversation, wanting to know what his little sisters best friend's last name was. "Hey, I'm friends with Fred and George to, the three of us are now Prank buddy's!" she protested. "Don't change the subject." I told her. Ron nodded "Well, what's your last name?" He asked Hazel. She looked down then back at us. "It's Potter," She said.

When she told us her last name I almost fainted. Ron was getting up from the floor because he fell over. "How?" Was all I could say? Then she started her story. "I was only two months old when Voldemort attacked us. You went to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon while I went to live with Professor Snape. You see Professor Snape is my godfather so I call him Uncle Snape."

"I feel really bad for you." I told her truthfully. "Why?" She asked me. "Uncle Snape is really nice. When he was home he was always talking about what an amazing seeker you were, and how mom and dad would have been so proud of you. He also says trouble finds you like it did dad." She finished her speech proudly like she had made a point, she had.

I was awe struck at all the things Snape had said about me. They weren't mean, they were nice! Maybe Snape wasn't all that bad after all. After me she turned to Ron. "Uncle Snape says you have great potential in potions and that if you started trying you would be an exceptional student." Ron looked embarrassed, "So he knows I'm not trying because I want to piss him off." He murmured Hazel nodded. I looked at her and realized she looked just my mum. How could I not have seen it before?

I looked to Hazel again. What about Hermione, I asked. I told her on the train. She explained simply. I was amazed that I had such an amazing girl for a little sister. After a bit of talking she told us that she, Fred and George were going to set off some dung bombs in Filches office while he was patrolling the halls and off she ran with the Weasly twins.

"Well," Ron said. "There you go. My brothers have started to train an apprentice to take over as master prankster when they leave." This hit me like a whack in the head. "If they get my sister expelled I will kill them." I said. Hermione looked surprised but Ron looked like he expected this. "Now you know how protective I feel about Ginny." Ron told me triumphantly. I looked towards him and finally understood. If I didn't have Hazel I would be forever wondering why Ron was so protective of Ginny. I was so surprised by the wave of protectiveness I felt that I just nodded. "Well," Hermione said in her "bossy voice" as Ron calls it, "I think we should get to bed, we have classes to tomorrow." She told us. Ron yawned and I nodded. "You're right Mione, time for bed." Ron said. We all said good night and off to bed it was with me hoping my little sister wouldn't get expelled on her first night.

**Hazels P.O.V! **

I looked at the clock on the wall, 10:30. Fred, George and I were waiting for Filch to pass into the corridor we were hiding in. I yawned, "How much longer till he gets here?" I asked my older counterparts in crime. "Well if we know Filch," George started, "Which we do." Fred told me, "Then he should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." They finished together. Sure enough there was the Hogwarts caretaker. "Okay," Fred said, "On the count of three we throw the dung bombs!" Fred whispered. "Will we get caught?" I asked him. "Yea, but we do this every year on the first night." George told me. Fred nodded in agreement. "It's tradition!" He explained.

"Okay so on the count of three?" I asked they nodded. "One" I said, I heard Fred's voice "Two" then George, "Three." Then dung bombs went flying through the air. Once they had all exploded we heard one word as we took off down the corridor laughing, "_Weasley's!" _

"That was hilarious!" I laughed as we stopped next to a restroom. "It was wasn't it?" Fred said. "Most definitely!" George agreed. "So, I have a feeling that you guys have some sort of tool that told you when Filch would come into the hallway." I guessed. They smirked at each other. "Well aren't you just the little detective." They said together. Then it came to me, "The Marauders Map!" I breathed out. "What did you say?" George asked. "The Marauder Map, you guys have the Marauders Map!" I said louder.

I couldn't believe it. My father had created the map with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Yea, we do how do you know about it?" Fred asked. "My dad made it with his friends." I told them. "Uncle Sev told me." "My dad is Prongs, Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail, Sirius Black is Padfoot, and Remus Lupin is Moony!" I told them, growing more excited with each word. "Where is it, how do you activate it, you guys have to tell me, please!" I begged.

Fred smirked at George, "Do you think we should tell her brother?" He asked "Well, her father was one of the makers, I think we should." He answered. "Well?" I asked. "Fred took out a piece of parchment. "This is it." He said. "To activate it," George said. They both took out their wands and pointed it at the parchment, "You say, I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" They said together.

The Parchment opened and words started writing themselves out. "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present The Marauders Map. I gasped as the whole school was played out on the map, where everybody was and what they were doing, where they were going.

"It's even more amazing then I imagined! I told them. They smirked "isn't it?" They said together. I nodded and yawned. "George, I think it's time for apprentice to go to bed." Fred said George nodded in agreement while nodding. "I think it's time for _us _to go to bed." He said, putting emphasis on the "us." As we walked up to the Fat Lady George said the pass word and we all said good night and headed to bed.

Up in my dorm I found my bed was next to Ginny's. It seemed in no time I had gotten changed and climbed into bed, almost immediately as my head hit the pillow I was asleep, not prepared for the nightmares sleep would hold for me.

In my dream it was the freakiest dream I had ever had! Not that I ever had a dream to do with Voldemort before, which let me tell you surprised both Uncle Sev and me! So anyways, I was in a dark corridor, and truth be told, I was scared! I kept walking, walking, walking. Finally I reached the end of the corridor. I had this weird feeling that something was going to happen. Then out of nowhere, I was attacked by a giant snake! That's when I woke up.

I heard my voice being called. "Hazel, Hazel!" I slowly opened my eyes and there was Ginny standing above me, shaking me no less. "Whoa Gin, I'm awake, you can stop shaking me!" I told her. "Are you okay?" she asked me worriedly. "Don't worry I'm fine." I told her, even though I wasn't. I wonder if Harry ever went through this with Ron and Hermione. I looked over at Ginny and she didn't look convinced I was okay, but didn't push, which I was grateful for.

"Anyways Hazel, it's 5:30, we might as well get ready for our very first day of classes!" She said towards the end she started hopping up and down. That was actually when it hit me, I was at Hogwarts. I had my brother within a finding distance! I had a best friend, buddy's to prank with, and this was going to be the best 7 years of my life! "Okay Gin," I said. "Well come on, let's get ready!" I exclaimed and jumped out of bed.

Ginny's P.O.V

I giggled as I watched Hazel run to the bathroom to get ready for our first day of school. I had gotten ready when I woke up about a half hour ago. When I had gotten back Hazel was tossing turning and screaming so I decided to wake her up. Walked to my four poster bed and opened my trunk. There was something I needed to do before I went down stairs. I took out my diary and started writing


End file.
